Midnight Rendezvous
by s.halliwell24
Summary: Lily Evans is back home after her sixth year at Hogwarts. She's in her room one night when none other than James Potter appeares outside in her backyard with Sirius's flying motorcycle. One-shot; rated for a few words here and there.


**A/N: Nothing for now except pleas read and review :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They are all owned by J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**

Lily Evans was sitting on her bright red bed reading a romance novel. It was actually very boring at the moment but she was only reading it so that she could make fun of all the characters. She wasn't really the type of person you'd call a romantic.

Anyways, it had been about two weeks since she had come home from her sixth year at Hogwarts. She enjoyed vacation a lot but just now, it seemed a bit boring to her. She was so busy at school that it seemed normal for her to constantly be doing things. Now that there was absolutely nothing to do, she had finished all her summer homework on the train, Lily was bored out of her mind.

As her eyes skimmed over the pages, she smirked to herself. This book was about some girl who was madly in love with this guy who never looked at her. It uncanny how remarkably similar the girl's plight was to James Potter's.

Lily's smirk faded into a frown as she thought of James. He claimed that he was madly in love with her or so he thought. Lily just wanted him to go away. There was no doubt in her mind that he was cute but there were loads of other people at Hogwarts he could fall in love with. Why did it have to be her?

Lily hated drawing attention to herself. Unfortunately, that was what she got with James following her around all the time. This attention James gave her also caused her to get unwanted attention from other girls in her year, who were secretly wishing that James Potter or one of the other Marauders would ask them to marry them. Lily rolled her eyes as she thought about how hopelessly pathetic they were. If only they could see that she would gladly let them have it.

It was around midnight and Lily's parents were out of town. Her sister Petunia was home from the University but she was on a date with her boyfriend of four years, Vernon Dursley. Horrid sort of man, he was. Every time Lily got within ten feet of him, she could always smell the horrible cologne he would be wearing. To make matter's worse, it disgusted her even more to see Petunia go up to him and tell him that he smelled ravishing. Lily shuddered at the thought and continued reading her book.

Five minutes later, Lily heard the door open and shut with a bang. A few seconds later, Lily heard footsteps coming up the stairs and when she turned around, she saw Petunia leaning on the frame of her door. "Well…if it isn't my f-freak of nature sister," slurred Petunia, obviously drunk.

Lily winced and said quietly, "You know, I could make a hangover potion if you want."

Petunia stumbled a bit and caught herself. "Do you think…I would even dare…come within an inch of…your stupid magic potions?" Lily shrugged and went back to reading. "I had…bloody wonderful night…I'm going to sleep…don't wake me up." Petunia staggered a bit as she pushed herself off of Lily's door frame and headed down the hall to her room.

Lily looked up from her book and peeked out her door to make sure that he sister got to her room ok. Sure Petunia hated her; she hated Petunia, but no harm done in making sure that her sister was ok.

After seeing that Petunia got into her room safely, Lily plopped back onto her bed and picked up the book. Seconds later, she threw it onto the floor deeming it too boring even for her.

That was when she heard a knock on the door in her room that led to the balcony in the backyard. Lily frowned wondering what it was. Then there was another knock. And another. And another. Lily cautiously got up from her bed and started walking towards the balcony door. She was about to open the door when something small and hard crashed through the glass on the door causing small pieces of glass to rain onto the ground. Lily looked fearfully towards the door to her room hoping that Petunia hadn't heard anything. Then she slowly opened the broken glass door and peered outside.

She could not believe what she was looking at. There, standing on the grass in her backyard, was James Potter, with a motor cycle next to him.

"Potter! You moron! What are you doing here?" hissed Lily.

James grinned and ran his fingers through his unruly black hair and said, "Glad to see I finally got your attention." He looked at Lily with a look of awe on his face and said, "You look beautiful, Lils."

Lily blushed but since it was dark outside, no one could see her. "Potter! Be quiet! My sister will hear you!" she whispered. "What the hell are you doing in my back yard…with a motorcycle?"

James looked at the motorcycle for a second and back up and Lily. "This? Sirius lent it to me. It's awesome! It flies too! I should take you for a ride on it. Want to go right now?"

Lily rolled her eyes and checked the door to her room once again. "What makes you think I would want to go anywhere with you…especially on that? I don't fly well if you haven't noticed. Besides, you still haven't told me what you're doing here."

"What!" James shouted. "Lily, I can't hear you!"

Lily sighed to herself and closed the broken door to her room before hoisting herself over the balcony. She carefully grabbed onto the trellis that ran from her balcony to the grass and began climbing down.

James was shocked since he'd never seen Lily do anything like that. Being the man that he was, he thought that she was going to kill herself so he rushed over to the bottom of the balcony to make sure she didn't get hurt or fall off. "Don't worry, Lily! I got you!" he cried grabbing onto her feet.

"James Potter!" she shrieked, "Let go of me right now!"

Unfortunately for the both of them, James had been pulling a little too hard, so Lily lost her balance on the trellis and fell right on top of him. Lily did not know what to do so she closed her eyes and braced for the impact of the ground. When she didn't get one, she opened her eyes and muttered, "I'm alive?"

"Of course you're alive," replied a muffled voice from somewhere.

"Potter?" asked Lily still laying on top pf him. "Where are you?"

"Right underneath you, Evans." Lily abruptly got up and glared at James. He gave her a goofy grin from the ground and said, "You know, you could have stayed on top pf me a little longer if you wanted to."

Lily groaned and said, "Potter, what are you doing here?"

James got up and dusted himself off. He looked at Lily with his soft hazel colored eyes and replied, "I just wanted to see you. I couldn't wait till summer ended."

"Potter, that's a bit pathetic and I…how did you find my house anyways?"

James grinned at the red haired witch and said, "Oh, well your address was on your trunk."

Lily resisted the urge to bang her head on something hard. "Is that all?"

James looked a little hurt then looked up. A sly grin came onto his face as he said, "I was hoping that maybe you might have been missing me too?"

"James, look, you already know that I don't like you. Stop making it hard on yourself. I don't want to feel guilty for making you feel bad. I already feel horrible that you came here just for me but I really am not in the mood to break your heart."

"Do I really make you feel that guilty?" asked James coming closer to Lily. He took her hands in his and kissed them. Lily tried pulling away but he wouldn't let her. "Can't you just give me a chance?"

Lily didn't get a chance to reply because right then, a high and slightly slurred voice came from the balcony. "Lily Evans! Where are you?"

Lily's eyes grew wide as she said to James, "Go! Hide somewhere!" Lily quickly ran over to in front of James's motorcycle and said, "Right here, Petunia."

"Lily, what the hell are you doing down there?"

"Oh, I well, I…I needed some air." From somewhere, Lily heard James snigger.

"Is that so? Then why is this door broken?" Petunia peered down over the balcony. She looked at Lily and noticed something large behind her. "Lily, what is that behind you? Is that…is that a motorcycle?"

Lily silently cursed herself as she said, "This? Uh, yes it is a motorcycle, you see I was…"

Petunia looked at her sister coldly and said, "What is a motorcycle doing in our backyard?" She peered at Lily who had a blank look on her face. "Well? I'm waiting."

Lily was at a loss at what to say. She would have been in major trouble if James hadn't come out from where he was hiding and wrapped an arm around Lily's waist. "This is my motorcycle," he said to Petunia.

Petunia raised an eyebrow at James whom she supposed had been hiding in the garden somewhere. "And who exactly is this, Lily?"

Lily felt her heart drop as she thought of something to say, "This is my…"

"Boyfriend," continued James, "I'm her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend, Lily? I wasn't aware that you had one." Petunia got an evil glint in her eye as she said, "I'm afraid that I'll have to call Mum and Dad and tell them what you've been doing."

"No, don't do that," said James, looking at Lily with a grin. "I was just getting ready to leave." He pulled Lily closer to him and kissed her right there. It was a warm and inviting sort of kiss. Lily almost forgot that it was James kissing her for a second. Lily looked kind of dazed when James pulled out of it. He grinned at her and then proceeded to get on Sirius's motorcycle. As it began rising, Petunia began shrieking. "I love you Lily!"

As the motorcycle flew out of sight, the only things that could be heard Petunia's shrieking and Lily screaming after James, "Potter! Get back here right now!"

**The End**


End file.
